New Year's Eve Confession
by xseetarliax
Summary: New Year's Eve comes for Moritaka and Akito but will it be the same old fireworks display and countdown or will there be a side order of romance? (of course!) XMorikitoX


For mera and her favourite pairing ;) Sorry if it's bad!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything!

New Year's Eve confession

"Saiko come on, we're gonna miss the fireworks!" Akito shouted from the studio door. New year's eve had come round and Akito was more than ready to see the display. He said that he had never missed the count down and that every year he got a kiss from someone, well, lucky him.

"We still have another half hour and we're only going on the roof anyway" Moritaka replied, his hands still busy on drawing different objects. Having agreed they would submit the manga to jump by the end of the summer break, Moritaka had a lot of work to do.

"But I have a surprise for you!"The blonde squealed as he jumped up and down in anticipation and excitement.

"…fine" the other sighed. "Give me five minutes and I'll come up"

Akito gave out a small whine but quickly flashed a toothy grin and replied, "Sure thing babe, cya". The blonde winked at the other and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"B…babe?" Moritaka mumbled to himself with a very visible blush on his face. Moritaka had always been called flirtatious words by his friend as a joke but recently it was really starting to get to him.

Why?

Because Moritaka Mashiro had unintentionally fallen in love with his friend, Akito Takagi. Of course the raven haired boy would confess after having the crush for a couple of weeks but it wasn't all that easy for the young mangaka. Having promised to marry the so called 'love of his live' Azuki, and Akito already having a girlfriend, there was no way he was going to be able have any kind of relationship with the blonde besides friendship. Both of them being guys didn't help the situation either….

"What would Akito think of me if I told him?" The raven haired boy questioned himself, his dark blue eyes still fixed on the art work. All he could imagine was Akito taking one look at him in disgust and walking out, of his life, forever.

"I don't think we would even be able to continue this god forsaken manga". Moritaka shouted at the piece of paper.

With a loud sigh, Moritaka sat up from his desk and left the studio. Climbing a couple of stairs, he finally made it to the roof. The cold night air nipped at his bare arms that were not covered by the T-shirt he wore and his cheeks were starting to redden again. Shouts of children down below could be heard and an odd burst of fireworks from different houses could be seen.

"Aah Saiko!" Akito shouted from the other side of the roof. "Surprise!" with a bottle of champagne in one hand and two glasses in the other the blonde presented them to Moritaka as he walked over.

"Shujin, you do know we're under age..?"

"Of course, silly!" Akito replied as he put down the items on the roof edge. "It's non-alcoholic"

"ooh, right of course".

"I wouldn't get you drunk…. Unless of course you were old enough" Akito said in a low voice.

"….."

"sooo….. how are you and Azuki doing?" The blonde asked, his head turned away from the other to look at the view of bright lights and strangers walking around.

"…well… about that… i…. I don't think I want to marry azuki anymore…" The raven haired boy mumbled out.

"WHAT!" Akito's head snapped around to see Moritaka. "What do you mean? You were obsessed with her, you drew pictures of her in your death note- I mean text books and you were the one with the idea of marrying her!"

"I just don't feel anything for her…anymore"

"What?" akito asked; his face full of shock. His partner, no, his best friend was about throw all of his future plans away and he hadn't thought to tell said blonde before!

"I, I like someone else" moritaka confessed, his elbows resting on the roof's ledge and his face held in his hands.

"since when?" Akito spat out in anger.

"ever since the first week we ….we spent ….. together" Moritaka continued to look away so he couldn't see Akito's face that was probably full of hate.

"… wh-what, I d-don't understand?" Akito stuttered out, his arm across his face to hide his blush.

"I love you Shujin, even if you don't love me" Moritaka continued to look away, not because of his blush, but because he was mesmerized by the bright stars in the sky. They just seem to entrance him and just made him feel like he was dreaming. If it's only a dream, then confessing wouldn't be so bad, Moritaka thought as he voiced his confession.

"Moritaka?" akito asked as he placed a hand on the raven haired boy's shoulder. "look at me".

Moritaka slowly turned to face the blonde, his mind still in dream state. A heavy blush, messy blonde hair, brown watery eyes and a small reassuring smile was what Moritaka saw when he turned to face his partner.

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"…"

"Saiko?"

"…."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"…..no…."

"Saiko!"

"shhhhhh, the countdown is about to start" Moritaka said as he turned to look at the busy streets down below.

10

9

8

7

" so you're not even going to listen to my confession?" Akito said smugly with a raised eye brow, both arms now draped over the other's shoulders.

6

"nooo-, wait what?" Moritaka snapped out of his daze and looked back at Akito.

"I love you too Moritaka, I've liked you ever since we met." Akito said cheerfully. "That's why I chose you to be my partner".

5

4

3

2

"Wha-mnnmnn" Wet lips met Moritaka's and cut his words off. Soft and too innocent was what their kiss was but passionate at the same time.

1

Akito quickly let go with a blush and stared at the dark blue eyes in front of him. " Looks like I got my new year's kiss huh?" He joked as he slinked an arm round Moritaka's waist.

"Yh, and I got my first,…finally" The raven replied with a scowl.

"Saiko…" the blonde teased "wake up"

"wake up?, what do you mean?"

…

"Saiko! Wake up!" Akito shouted and the lounging teen. "This is are only day off, so get off your lazy bum because we are supposed to be spending the day together!".

"I…loooove….yooouu" Moritaka slurred out in his sleep.

"yes I know that, because I say the same thing to you every day". Akito scrambled under the duvet of the double bed Moritaka occupied and began tickling the other's stomach.

"ahahahahahah st-stop ahahahha" Moritaka laughed out as he awoke from his slumber.

"Finally, your awake, now tell me what you were doing sleeping in so late?" Akito asked, he was now on his side, looking over Moritaka who was lying on his back staring back at him.

"I had a dream" he replied as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"and exactly what was that dream?" Akito questioned as he poked Moritaka's nose.

"It was when I confessed to you on the roof" Moritaka replied with a sleepy smile.

"Aah, but that's not a dream then, it's a memory"

"I'm glad it's not a dream" Moritaka replied with drunk giggle.

"aaaawwwww" Akito teased and gave Moritaka a peck on his cheek. "now,I would love to go further but Azuki wants us to go shopping with her so GET UP!"

"Make me!" The other replied and turned on his side to continue his sleep.

"You make this too easy for me" and with that said, Akito grabbed Moritaka and slung him over his shoulder.

"Shower time!"

"nooo let go you bastard!"

"love ya too Saiko!"

THE END


End file.
